<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home for a prince by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392114">home for a prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri returns to Fhirdiad after the worst trip of his life, wishing to be alone. Why does Glenn keep talking to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home for a prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Felannie Discord Drabbles. prompt: homecoming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re finally approaching your home.” Rodrigue said. Dimitri ignored him, focusing on Glenn’s face in the seat across from him.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, your majesty?” Glenn asked the boy.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Dimitri did not much feel like talking. After what happened, no one would hold that against him, surely. Yet here was Glenn, of all people, trying to force conversation. </p>
<p>Glenn Fraldarius, the eldest son of the man who was at that very moment taking Dimitri home from the worst trip of his life. Dimitri looked out the window.</p>
<p>“How many times have I come here with my father? This journey seems so familiar.” Glenn moved to sit next to Dimitri, looking out the window with the young prince.</p>
<p>“This journey is a tired one and I long for it to be done.” Dimitri responded. The mountains and the Tailtean plains were far behind them, and as the carriage crossed the river, Fhirdiad proper came into clear view. Normally this was Dimitri’s favorite part of the journey, because of the way the light from the sun reflected off the river to shine over his home.</p>
<p>Now, his heart ached. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p>
<p>“I know you long to be home, young prince.” Rodrigue said from the front of the carriage. “We will arrive soon enough. What will you do when we get there?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Dimitri, what do you want to do when you return to the safety and warmth of your home? Perhaps you would like to spar with me?” Glenn smiled as if he were issuing a challenge to Dimitri. </p>
<p>“I wish to remain in my room, undisturbed.” Dimitri said flatly. Why must this conversation drag on? He had no desire to continue speaking.</p>
<p>“I understand. Is there anything I can do for you?” Rodrigue asked, turning so that he could keep one eye on the road ahead while he looked at Dimitri. “I could make some tea if you wish.”</p>
<p>Dimitri refused to meet Rodrigue’s gaze. He didn’t want this man’s kindness. All he wanted was to be alone, in the dark. When was the last time he had been alone? </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Glenn spoke again, more quietly. “You know, I bet Felix would love to see you. It’s; been some time since you last shared each other’s company.”</p>
<p>“I do not wish to see Felix.” Dimitri spat the words at Glenn. Out of the corner of his eye, Dimitri saw Rodrigue close his mouth and turn back to the road. Had he been saying something? Whatever it was, it did not matter. They were finally slowing down in front of the castle. </p>
<p>As soon as the carriage stopped, Dimitri got out of the carriage, Glenn following close behind.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, welcome home.” His uncle, Rufus, tried to greet him, but Dimitri stormed past.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you greet your uncle?” Glenn asked, keeping pace with Dimitri. “I’m sure he’s worried about you.”</p>
<p>“I do not care. Leave me alone. For once, just let me be alone.” Rufus looked after Dimitri, a worried expression on his face.</p>
<p>Glenn’s smile faltered. “Ah. So you wish to be left alone. I understand. However, Dimitri-”</p>
<p>When Dimitri closed the door to his room, he fell to his knees, curled up on the floor, and covered his ears. No longer could he hear Rodrigue speaking to his uncle about the events that had unfolded. No longer did he listen as the servants whispered amongst themselves. </p>
<p>The only sound left was his own heart, deafeningly loud in his ears, and the echoes of screaming that Dimitri had heard ever since the massacre. He heard each voice calling out to him, saw each face desperate to be saved.</p>
<p>“I tried to warn you, little prince.” Glenn Fraldarius stood over him, staring at him with lifeless eyes. “You carry us with you now. You’ll never be alone again.</p>
<p>“Welcome home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YUP SO IT'S SAD! So, I wanted to try to write something that had Glenn and Dimitri having a conversation in plain view of Rodrigue, but in reality Rodrigue only hears Dimitri's side. To do this I also needed to have Rod saying things that fit with Dimi's lines. It was kinda tough but I think I like where it ended up. I hope it came across well and you guys enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>